Hunting Lodges
The Hunting Lodges are pretty straightforward, they exist as a loose coalition of individual or Adept groups who dedicate themselves to the sole act of hunting hostile Supernaturals. Most members of the Chapter fall into one of two groups: those who chose to take up monster hunting and those who fell into it, usually after having lost someone important to them to the predations of a monster. They exist as Lodges because historically, pofessional big-game hunters operate out of lodges where they can rest, re-arm and share experiences with each other. Status: Active. Facts: -The Monster Hunters are the biggest hit with the Order of Hunters, although they also take in plenty of other Orders as well. -Most Monster Hunters either hunt alone, in pairs or in small groups. Monsters of a particularly high calibre will be sought out by special task forces called for from within the ranks of the Chapter. -Monster Hunters tend to be shady characters: they help civilians, but they often fund their operations through mercenary work, theft, or from selling the valuable parts of the monsters they kill. -Most Monster Hunters avoid cops like the plague, especially since most of them have a history of run-ins with law enforcement. When your face keeps showing up at gruesome crime scenes, eventually somebody is going to notice. -Many Monster Hunters live nomadic lifestyles, traveling about as they go from job to job. Most of the Chapter doesn't really understand what it means to be a part of society anymore. Like soldiers who have been away at war for too long, they can no longer relate with 'ordinary' people and so the Chapter (and its attending lifestyle) becomes the Monster Hunters home in the truest sense. -Retiring from the Chapter is tricky, never mind the last fact. When a Monster Hunter retires (if they live long enough to retire, the Chapter has a nasty mortality rate) they usually do so with a high list of enemies. Vengeful monsters may seek them out in retaliation for past actions. A Monster Hunter can't just put down stakes and try to start a family or career, they have to completely disappear and remake themselves. -Most Monster Hunters will come to hunt a particular type of Monster, making it their specialty. They will memorize everything they can about it, from feeding habits to basic biology. -A Monster Hunter can never be too armed, this Chapter is definitely a strong supporter of the Second Amendment. -If you're going to do a story as a member of the Monter Hunters, you should probably acquaint yourself with the Splatter-Punk Genre. Hunting Lodges: The Monster Hunters maintain Lodges in select locations across the world. Known to both members of the Chapter and any affiliates, these Lodges are useful as places of sanctuary, support and networking. They are also an excellent place to present any new trophies and win more renown within the Chapter. Trophies are another major aspect of the Chapter. Taken from particularly cunning or dangerous prey, a Hunter's standing within the Chapter is in direct relation to the trophies they have collected. Cheating by presenting trophies from targets killed by others is a surefire way to drop to the bottom of the Chapter's pecking order. Hunting Lodges don't really need to hide themselves or mask their purpose. Country clubs, outdoor supply stores, wildlife organizations, and of course hunter's clubs are all excellent places to have a Hunting Lodge. Category:God Category:Celestial Category:Church Category:Man Category:Monster Hunters Category:Destroyer Category:Chapter Category:Survival